Love Eternity
by didiong
Summary: "Aku bukan pembunuh!" Teriak gadis ini histeris. Beberapa pejalan kaki dan muda-mudi yang melewati mereka menatap aneh kepadanya, wanita cantik yang gila pikir mereka.(Mind to RnR?) -kemungkinan Judul dan cerita tidak nyambung- Review please sebagai bentuk partisipasinya


**Desclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**

**One Shoot**

-Love Eternity-

**Author Note:** full dengan drama ala sinetron! Dan tanda (- itu sebagai tanda flashback dan end of flashback)

**Enjoy Reading!**

Rambut seorang gadis dengan helai warna yang berbeda dari wanita jepang pada umumnya, di gelung rapi menggunakan pita berwarna scarlet. Mempercantik fitur wajah yang telah tuhan anugerahkan indah untuknya.

Gadis manis tersebut masih fokus bergelut dengan setumpuk kertas laporan hasil bedah forensik. Sesekali dia menghirup aroma manis dari segelas cappucino hangat yang di sediakan khusus untuknya.

Siapa menyediakan segelas kopi ala eropa tersebut? Entah bahkan gadis itu pun tidak tahu siapa yang setiap hari selalu meletakan secangkir cappucino hangat di ruang kerjanya selarut ini.

Awalnya dia hanya mengangap ini pekerjaan iseng teman sekantornya yang selalu mengangap dirinya workaholic.

Namun akhirnya tuduhan itu jadi tak beralasan setelah dia menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang masih setia menikmati waktu kerja yang lebih dari kapasitas kewajiban dalam kontrak yang tertulis.

Gadis itu melirik sejenak jam yang tergantung di dinding tepat berada di atas kepalanya. Sepasang jarum yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10.45, dia memijit pelan kedua pelipis matanya, matanya mulai terasa lelah sekarang, menghelah pelan nafas dari hidungnya yang mulai tampak memerah karena terkena flu.

Dia akhirnya merapikan semua berkasnya kedalam file yang sudah bertanda sesuai urutan dengan abjad dan membawa pekerjaan yang tanggal deadlinenya sudah dekat.

Setelah menyesap setengah gelas cappucinonya, saraf otak gadis ini akhirnya mulai memerintahkan kedua tungkai kakinya untuk berjalan melewati koridor kantor yang sudah sepi dan temaram. Hanya terpaan angin malu-malu yang menemaninya berjalan melewati koridor malam ini. Matanya menatap awas sekeliling. Bukan. Bukan takut dengan hal-hal mistik seperti pada umumnya. Dia hanya takut jika seseorang bisa mengganggunya disini. Di tempat yang sunyi dan temaram ini.

Sepasang kaki bersepatu flat ungu itu akhirnya telah sampai di luar ruangan. Lampu-lampu jalan yang terang menyambut kehadirannya kali ini. 'Sepertinya lampu disini sudah di perbaiki' pikirnya masih dengan tatapan lurus kedepan, tidak terlalu memperdulikan beberapa nyamuk terbang mengitari dirinya. Mata biru laut yang tampak lelah dan membuat garis hitam menggantung di bagian bawah mata itu, menjelaskan betapa letih gadis ini dalam beberapa minggu belakangan.

Ingin rasanya ia beristirahat sejenak dirumah, menikmati waktu yang berselang perlahan. Bersantai, menikmati tiap detik yang ada. Memanjakan tubuhnya yang sekarang benar-benar lelah terdengar begitu menyenangkan. Tapi... Ah sudalah, lupakan saja. Gadis ini tentu akan sangat tidak enak meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaannya.

Sepasang sepatu itu berjalan dengan pelan. Setiap langkahnya, mempertegas keanggunan cara gadis ini berjalan.

Wajahnya yang cantik memiliki mata biru yang menenangkan untuk siapa pun yang menatapnya. mata yang sudah sulit melihat benda jarak jauh itu di pasangkan dengan kaca mata berbingkai hitam, tapi tidak sedikit pun mengurangi keindahan alami gadis ini. Bahkan mempertegas kedewasaan yang ada padanya.

Flat ungu tersebut berhenti sejenak, ia melirik kedai mie Ramen disampingnya, ia teringat bahwa Profesor mungkin saja belum makan. Akhirnya ia berjalan. Bukan berjalan kedalam kedai Ramen. tapi ia berjalan ke toko sayur-sayuran, ia berniat membuatkan salad untuk Profesor, ia tidak ingin Profesor menelan makanan yang membuat bobot badannya bertambah.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, gadis ini kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Miyano" seseorang sepertinya memanggilnya. Ah.. Tapi mungkin ilusi pikir gadis itu ragu.

"Shiho Miyano-san" kali ini ia berhenti untuk menengok gerangan yang memanggil namanya. Ah.. Seorang nenek rentah yang kemarin ia tolong.

"Ada apa Obaa-san?" Ia mencoba bertutur lembut untuk menjaga perasaan nenek ini, ia tentu tidak ingin rasa lelahnya membuat dirinya kasar kepada seorang wanita senja keibuan satu ini.

"Ah iie, aku hanya melihat kau lewat dan ingin mengajak kau makan malam, sepertinya ini sudah lumayan larut jika kau ingin memasak makanan itu" wanita senja itu melirik kantong sayuran Shiho sejenak, dan beralih menatap mata gadis itu lagi.

"Arigatou obaa-sama tapi Profesor sudah menunggu ku dirumah, aku takut jika dia belum makan" air muka wanita di depannya terlihat kecewa, buru-buru ia menambahkan kalimatnya "tapi, jika lain kali obaa-sama menawarkannya lagi aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya"

Nenek tersebut tampak kembali ceria dan pamit untuk pulang lebih dahulu, tak lupa ia meyakinkan Shiho dengan janjinya.

Perjalanan Shiho kali ini sedikit lebih lama, ia berjalan pelan sambil menikmati terpaan angin malam yang dingin, mungkin karena ini sudah memasuki musim gugur.

Tiba-tiba, butiran bening air mulai menitik jatuh mengenai pipi gadis ini. Ia berhenti sejenak, menikmati sensasi dingin yang mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Rintik hujan yang mulai turun seiring dengan rasa lelahnya yang mulai berkurang.

Air hujan itu lama kelamaan mengguyur kepadatan Kota Beika, berbaur dengan keramaian kota yang sedang dalam jam-jam santai. Beberapa pasangan muda-mudi mulai berlari kecil beriringan mencari tempat berteduh.

Seseorang memperhatikan gadis hujan itu sejenak. Ingin rasanya dia menegur gadis itu, atau memberikan payung padanya. Tapi.. Apakah gadis itu gila? Ia berdiri di tengah keramaian yang sedang berebut untuk berteduh sedangkan dirinya malah melawan logika normal yang ada dengan berdiri di bawah rinai hujan.

"Nonaa!" Dengan lamat Shiho mencerna kalimat yang mendengung di telinganya. "Noonaaa!" Kali ini Shiho membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Memperhatikan sekeliling mencari asal suara yang mungkin saja memanggilnya.

Seseorang berjalan mendekat, gadis itu tidak bisa melihat gerangan orang tersebut terlalu jelas karena embun yang mulai berebut tempat di kaca mata gadis ini. Tapi dari langkah kakinya ia yakin orang itu sudah berada 10 langkah di depannya.

"Shiho Miyano, bukan?" Tanya orang itu dengan barintone suara khas seorang laki-laki yang menginjak dewasa. "Ya, aku yakin kau Shiho Miyano! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku kira kau lenyap bersama organisasi terkutuk itu" barintone suara itu kini terdengar legah dan gembira.

Gadis itu tertegun sejenak, ia mencoba menelaah arah pembicaraan pemuda tersebut, dan beberapa potongan tragedi mengerikan itu kembali berkelebat di dalam pikirannya. Menyakitkan.

Gadis itu menunduk memegangi kepalanya yang rasanya akan meledak, matanya membulat sempurna, dan tetesan air terasa asin mulai mengalir dan menggenangi pelupuk matanya yang terlihat semakin merah, semakin memperluas ruang embun untuk menutupi pandangannya.

Bayangan pedih yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Aku bukan pembunuh!" Teriak gadis ini histeris. Beberapa pejalan kaki dan muda-mudi yang melewati mereka menatap aneh kepadanya, wanita cantik yang gila pikir mereka.

"Tenanglah Shiho! Tenang!" Pemuda itu mendekap gadis hujan itu dengan erat. Payung yang tadi ia pegang erat kini digantikan dengan tubuh basah seorang wanita hujan.

Perlahan pakaian pemuda itu ikut basah bersama dengan rinai hujan yang turun menghujam semakin deras.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menambatkan jas yang ia kenakan pada pundak gadis yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat tegang dan gemetar.

"Tenanglah Shiho, kau aman disini bersama ku" kalimat itu diucapkannya berulang-ulang dengan berbisik. Pemuda itu mendekap gadis hujan tersebut makin erat. Tangannya mengelus helaian blonde coklat yang basah dengan lembut.

"Shinichi..." Shiho akhirnya bisa melihat dan mengingat pemuda yang mendekapnya erat. Hangat.

"Shinichi... Itu kah kau?" Tanyanya lemah

"Ya, Shiho, ini aku! Jadi tenanglah kau aman bersama ku" Shinichi menyetarakan kepalanya tepat di samping daun telinga gadis tersebut.

Shinichi memapah Shiho untuk berdiri. Tapi gadis hujan ini sudah tidak bisa menegakan kedua kakinya, ia begitu ketakutan dan kedinginan. Badannya sudah panas, demam. Karena sejak tadi ia berdiri di antara hujaman hujan. Dan nafasnya sudah semakin memburu.

Akhirnya Shinichi menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan menggendong gadis itu kedalamnya.

Di dalam taksi keduanya sibuk menenangkan pikiran masing-masing. Shiho sibuk mengenang masa lalu yang menyakitkan baik untuk dirinya, maupun pemuda detektif disebelahnya.

"Hei,.. Shinichi" masih dengan keadaan meringkuk berbalut jas dan dalam pelukan hangat pemuda disebelahnya.

"Ya" mata biru itu terlihat prihatin dengan keadaan Shiho saat ini.

"Apakah kau masih menyalakan ku atas meninggalnya Mouri-san? Apakah paman Kogorou masih bergelut dengan dunia malam akibat frustasi? Bagaimana dengan Araide-san? Apakah dia masih menyimpan dendam padaku, karena tunangannya terbunuh?" Tanya gadis itu beruntun, dengan pandangan mata menuntut

"Hei, hei nona muda, aku bukan seorang robot yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan beruntun seperti itu" cecar Shinichi bercanda. "Lagi pula... Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan mu sekarang, aku dengar dari Profesor kau begitu menyiksa dirimu dengan terus bekerja..." Shinichi membayangkan penderitaan gadis ini, membuat dirinya merasa bersalah.

"Ah.. Iya.. Gomenne.. Pertanyaan ku tak harus kau jawab" kepala Shiho kembali menunduk dengan ekspresi dingin

"Aaaaa... Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku bercanda.. Aku akan menceritakannya tapi berjanjilah kau akan tenang terlebih dahulu"

Tanpa terasa taksi yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di depan mension bergaya eropa. Shinichi membayar taksi tersebut dan mengajak Shiho yang sudah bisa berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Shinichi mendudukan gadis tersebut tepat di depan perapian. Ia lalu mengambil pakaian ganti, handuk, selimut dan segelas cokelat hangat yang di buatkan ibunya untuk dirinya sebelum kembali ke Los Angeles tadi sore dan menyerahkannya kepada Shiho yang masih belum terlalu sadar dari kenangan masa lalu.

Shiho berjalan diikuti Shinichi di belakangnya menuju kamar tamu di mansion itu, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan turtle neck milik Shinichi, sedangkan Shinichi menunggu gadis itu diluar kamar sambil memikirkan situasi yang mungkin akan ia hadapi setelah ini bersama dengan Shiho, situasi canggung yang sangat ia benci.

Di dalam Shiho terduduk di pinggiran kasur dengan mata sembab dan pandangan kosong, ia sudah bisa mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas sekarang, kilatan-kilatan gambar yang awalnya terpotong kini sudah lengkap membentuk film dokumenter di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia kembali menangis terisak, ia tidak bisa membendung air mata itu lebih lama lagi. Shinichi mendengar tangisan Shiho lalu masuk ke dalam. Pandangan mereka bertemu, tapi dalam keadaan pikiran yang berkecamuk dengan masalah masing-masing.

Shiho menatap pemuda itu dalam. Ia kembali mengingat cintanya pada pemuda yang menjadi ksatria hitamnya itu dahulu. Juga mengingat tentang potongan kisah cinta pemuda itu dengan Ran Mouri putri dari pasangan Mouri Kogorou dan Kisaki Eri. Putri karateka berambut panjang yang telah ia lukai. Putri yang telah terbunuh akibat kesalahan yang ia buat. Bahkan ia masih mengingat jelas pembicaraannya bersama dengan Ran Mouri.

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" Tanya Ran kepada dirinya saat itu

"Akan aku lakukan jika itu masih dalam jangkauan logika ku" jawabnya dengan nada sarkastik. Tidak! Dia bukan berniat menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan cara menyakitkan, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu berhenti berharap kosong terhadap dirinya dan akhirnya kecewa. Ia justru menyayangi gadis itu dan ingin agar gadis itu tegar.

"Aku.." Butiran bening itu telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Ran yang tampaknya belum menyiapkan diri untuk pembicaraan selanjutnya "aku.. Ingin kau... Menjaga Shinichi, Shiho-kun! Bisakah kau menjanjikan itu padaku? Aku ingin kau menjaganya seperti aku menjaganya dahulu" akhirnya Ran bisa menuntaskan kalimatnya dengan lancar.

"Shinichi bukanlah seorang anak Tk yang harus aku jaga, ia sudah dewasa dan tahu apa yang harus dirinya lakukan" Shiho masih tetap dengan intonasi nadanya.

Ran akhirnya pamit dan pulang dengan air mata berlinang. Shiho sungguh tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu, ia menyayangi Ran seperti ia menyayangi kakaknya, Miyano Akemi, tapi ia menahan air matanya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Hidup bersama organisasi telah mengajarkannya banyak hal. Ia telah banyak merasakan rasa sakit, sakitnya ditinggal orang tua sendiri tanpa pernah berhubungan intens, sakitnya kehilangan sebagian kehidupannya bahkan kehilangan orang yang satu-satunya menyayangi dirinya, kakaknya.

"Tidaaaak!" Tanpa sadar Shiho berteriak dengan kencang, menutup telinganya. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung, air itu turun deras bersama dengan rinai hujan yang turun dengan deras seolah mewakili perasaannya.

"Tenanglah Shiho" Shinichi berlari kearah Shiho dan memeluknya. "Tenanglah Shiho! Itu bukan salah mu" rasanya Shinichi ingin ikut menangis bersama gadis itu, ingin rasanya ia memutar alur waktu dan memperbaiki kesalahan mereka berdua tidak bahkan itu sebenarnya adalah kesalahan dirinya sendiri yang congkak ingin menegakan keadilan yang saat itu tidak berpihak. Tapi ternyata bahkan waktu seperti tidak mengijinkan ia dan Shiho melupakan kejadian menyakitkan itu.

Pikirannya seperti tersedot dimensi waktu sekarang, pemuda itu ikut dalam riak tenang pikiran Shiho yang sedang berkelana dalam dimensi waktu masa lalu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Pikirannya saat ini sungguh tidak relevan dan tidak bisa diandalkan. Ia akhirnya melamun dan menyesali masa lalu.

Andai saja pada saat itu ia sedang tidak mengikuti Gin dan Vodka, sehingga membuat dirinya harus masuk perangkap mereka.

Andai saja pada saat itu Shiho tidak datang untuk menggantikan dirinya.

Andai saja saat itu ia bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih kompeten sehingga tidak membuat dirinya tertembak. Tidak. Rasanya itu lebih baik saat itu ia mati jika ia tahu kedepannya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Menyakitkan jika kau harus memilih untuk menyelamatkan 1 diantara 2 wanita yang kau sayangi, bukan? Kau tentu ingin menyelamatkan keduanya dan menggantinya dengan nyawa mu.

Memilih Ran untuk diselamatkan dari cengkraman Vodka atau memilih gadisnya yang hampir ditembak oleh Gin.

Sungguh. Ia sangat menyesali keputusannya saat itu. Ia malah menyerahkan diri kepada organisasi untuk di bunuh dan menjadi tikus percobaan obat-obatan milik organisasi.

Jika saja keputusan itu tidak ia buat tentu tidak membuat Ran dan Shiho berlari ke arahnya pada saat Gin lebih memilih untuk membunuhnya.

Duel sengit itu terselesaikan dengan dirinya melihat Shiho sekarat. Ia menangis dan begitu tersiksa. Berhari-hari dirinya tidak ingin makan ataupun dijenguk.

Ran tentu tidak ingin membuat dirinya terus tersiksa dan akhirnya bersedia melakukan tranplantasi jantung tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya maupun orang di sekitarnya.

Ia semakin terpuruk dengan meninggalnya Ran, begitu juga dengan keluarga Mouri yang sudah merencanakan pernikahan Ran dan Dr. Araide.

Dan pertemuannya dengan Shiho Miyano sekarang membuat dirinya semakin menyesal karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Ran untuknya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi masa mudanya kepada Shiho, melihat Shiho membuat dirinya merasa telah membunuh sahabat masa kecilnya, sehingga membuat gadis itu menyalahkan dirinya sebagai pembunuh Ran.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi tersadar dari lamunannya, karena kedua tangan gadis itu melingkar di antara lehernya. Gadis itu begitu kelelahan sehingga tertidur.

Ya, kali ini ia tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi, ia akan menjaga gadisnya dengan lebih hati-hati dan akan menggantikan hari suram gadis itu.

"Terimakasih Ran" ucapnya lirih dan kembali menatap wajah tidur gadisnya.

Ia menggendong gadis itu ke atas kasur dan duduk tepat disampingnya. menungguinya membuka mata kembali.

Hujan akhirnya berhenti dan bulan purnama yang indah menggantikannya. Sebagai tanda hari esok yang telah dinantikan.

"Cinta kami akan aku jaga sepanjang nafasku" yakin Shinichi berbisik lirih di depan wanitanya.

**-end-**

**A/N : maaf atas keterlambatan Live Saver yang sedang mandet ide karena tugas yg bejibuun. Maaf jika banyak typo atau kurang nyaman pas baca karena ini di buat di hape dan di upload dari hape. By the way Minal Aidin Walfaidzin dan thanks for reading minna :) **


End file.
